This invention relates to detector arrangements generally and more particularly to an improved AC level detector especially suited for adaptation in integrated circuit chip form.
AC level detectors form a part of many kinds of electronic circuits and have always posed a problem due to the conflicting demands of high accuracy and economy of parts. With the advent of monolithic circuit design, the use of resistors in circuits has become undesirable due to the chip area required for them and the power lost in them. For low voltage battery powered devices, such as pocket pagers, these considerations become even more important. Previous designs for AC level detectors have required a number of resistors in an attempt to reduce sensitivity to supply voltage variation, which resulted in added inaccuracies due to resistor tolerances.